


What Did I Do Wrong?

by NedFire, Sev_snape1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Bobby Singer, Alpha Crowley (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Castiel in Panties, F/F, F/M, Feminization, Infidelity, M/M, Omega Castiel, Omega John Winchester, Past Castiel/Dean Winchester, Past John Winchester/Mary Winchester, Slow Burn, The Author Regrets Nothing, gabriel in panties, not super slow but still kinda slow, only because Castiel is scared to date again, well kinda slow, will change if need be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10543134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NedFire/pseuds/NedFire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sev_snape1/pseuds/Sev_snape1
Summary: How can everything be going perfect, to suddenly go up in a puff of smoke, changing everything for one Castiel Novak.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to anyone actually interested in this fic. If you started it, you may end up reading it a million times because I keep editing and editing everything. Bare with me and I promise this will get finished and hopefully it gets good reviews.

Of all the things Castiel Winchester thought he would feel on his birthday, the one thing he didn't expect to feel was dying. He was excited to spend the day with his husband, elated that his boss Cain gave him the rest of the day off. He was expecting to see his husband surprised, yet happy as he walked in the door later that night. The confusion he felt when he saw his husband Dean's beautiful impala in the drive way scared him. He trusted Dean but was terrified of what he would see once he walked in.  
His fears came true when he walked in and saw discarded clothes all over the sitting room. What hurt was among the boxers and jeans his husband favored, lacy petite panties and a lacy bra that belonged to a woman. Castiel's heart beat pounded in his ears, blood ringing as he heard moans and grunts of pleasure. One he recognized, the other he did't, yet it was distinctively female. He continued his way to the door, opening it and felt his heart shatter.  
Dean and his ex-girlfriend Cassie Robinson in his bed, Dean thrusting into her sweetly and gentle. A way Dean had never done before, only when he needed something. His sobs escaped his lips, even when he wanted to leave without them knowing. Cassie turned towards the sound, eyes widening in terror as they landed on Castiel. She pushed Dean off of her, trying to untangle herself from the sheets. Castiel, heart broken, fled the room, running as fast as he could.  
After running for 15 minutes, he finally made it to his destination. Looking at the house, smiling sadly as tears ran down his face, he walked to the front door, knocking softly. The owner must have been close, opening the door, Gabriel smiled when he saw his little brother. The smile dropped, concerned as he saw Castiel's tears.  
"Cas what's wrong?" Gabriel asked, pulling him into the house. He lead the sable-haired man towards the sofa, watching as his husband came into the room. Sam sat on the other side of his brother-in-law, rubbing his back gently.  
"Cas, we can't help if you don't tell us." Sam said, concerned for his best friend.  
"I-i-it's Dean." he choked out.  
"What happened to my brother?" Sam asked worriedly, concerned as to why Dean would be the cause of Castiel's tears.  
"H-h-h-he was in bed with ano-another woman." he choked out. "It was Cassie. They were having sex in our bed." His sobs grew louder, his emotions getting to him. He sobbed harder when he heard Sam swore, angry at what his brother had done to his best friend.  
"It'll be okay Cas, I'll take you over there, we'll kick him out and we can pack up your stuff." Sam said, trying to reassure him.  
Cas nodded, wiping his face. "I just want him out of the house."


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel was in his house, cleaning out all traces of his ex-husband. He remembered the argument that had broken out between Sam and Dean when they entered the house. It had started off simple enough. Sam was only trying to protect him from Dean, knowing that if it got to it, he could get vicious with his words. Sam had charged in, anger pulsing off of his giant frame. He saw his older brother and walked to him. 

**************FLASHBACK*********************************************************************

"What the hell Dean?!" Sam snapped, pushing his brother as he came near him. "Why Dean? Why would you do that to Cas? What the fuck did he ever do to you for you to cheat on him?"  
"What's it to you Sammy?!" Dean yelled. "Why do you care? It's none of your business of what I do in my spare time!"  
"Spare time! Dean you cheated on your husband! How do you think dad and Bobby are gonna react. They're gonna be pissed!"  
"Shut up Sam, you get no say in this. This is between me and Cas!"  
Castiel, knowing his best friend's temper noticed the slow rage boiling over. He couldn't react fast enough when Sam's fist suddenly connected with Dean's jaw. He rushed towards Sam, pulling him back. "Sam, don't do this. He's not worth it. Please think of Gabe. He wouldn't make it without you."  
Sam sighed, walking away from Dean. "I know Cas, let's go." He let his brother-in-law out of the living room, helping him pack some of his clothes, and other personal items he needed. After packing his things, they went back to the car, driving back towards their house. They stopped at the grocery store, buying junk food and things to make Cas's favorite foods. During the drive over, Sam turned the music. "Cas, I'm sorry I let my temper get the best of me. I know you don't like confrontation, but I couldn't hold it in."  
Cas shook his head, smiling sadly. "It's okay Sam, I was ready to hit him myself." He went quiet, thinking of what to say. "I thought Dean was different than the other guys I had dated. He was my first real relationship, my first love. I had hoped that he was different, but I guess he wasn't. He's just like all the others."  
Sam nodded, partially agreeing with what Cas was saying. "Cas, you're gonna find someone that'll treat you like a queen." He raised his hand, not allowing Cas to interrupt him. "Don't argue. You're my best friend and my husband is your brother. I know all of your dirty little secrets because Gabe likes dressing up too." He laughed the expression on Castiel's face. "All I'm saying is, don't worry about Dean. You WILL find someone to love you and care about you like you deserve to be treated." He pulled into the drive way, parking the car. "Come on. Let's go before Gabe calls Luke and sends the cavalry after us."  
Castiel chuckled softly, knowing Sam was right. 

************END OF FLASHBACK*******************************

Despite what Sam had told him that night, he wasn't ready to look for another relationship. He was still hurt about what Dean had done. He started washing the dishes in the sink, when suddenly he heard a knock on the door. He was surprised that he someone was at his door. The only people he talked to recently were Sam, Gabe and his two other brothers, Lucifer and Samandriel. He walked over to the door and opened it. He stood with terror in his eyes as he saw the last two people he would've expected to see.

 

John and Bobby Winchester.

His ex husband's parents.

He let them inside, shaking slightly at what would happen. When John came inside, he looked at Castiel sadly, pulling the 24 year old in his arms. "Cas, I've known you since you were 14, sad and heart broken because of what your mother and daddy did to you and your brothers. You're like my own." He pulled away from Cas, leading him to the sofa. "What my boy did to you was wrong and awful to you. He hurt you terribly and practically threw you away." He sighed softly. "We still care for you son."  
Bobby nodded, agreeing with his husband. "Johnny's right Cas. How long did it take Dean to sign those divorce papers?"  
Castiel looked down at his intertwined fingers. "They came back signed less than a week later." He whispered. "Mom, Sam and Inais drew up the papers so Dean couldn't take anything from me."  
John nodded, knowing they only did it to protect their family. He hadn't spoken to Dean, knowing he wouldn't answer them as to why he cheated. "See here. When my Mary died, I never thought I'd find someone to love until I met up with Bobby again. It took some time but eventually we got together and got married."  
Castiel smiled, knowing that it was hard for John to talk about Mary. "Thank you both. I know it's hard to pick between the ones you love." He remembered having to pick between his brothers and his parents.  
They both nodded, glad that they could keep Castiel in their lives without things getting awkward.


	3. chapter 3

It had been more than a year, since he and Dean had divorced, and Cas had begun to come out of his shell, deciding to go out with Sam, Alfie, and Inais for a drink. Cas was hesitant to go mainly because he hadn't left his house for anything, other than buying groceries and going to work. Sam had convinced him to come, promising to leave Gabriel at home, knowing his brother would've tried to set him up with a random man passing by.

As he walked into the bar, he hesitated, scared to be seen by people. Living in a smaller city meant that a lot of people knew everyone. He knew people who he knew him, and knew his family, would pity him. He took a deep breath and walked towards where his little brother and his two best friends usually sat at. He smiled as he saw Sam waving him over.

"Hey Cas." Sam said, smiling that Castiel had finally gotten out of the house. He loved Cas, but he and Gabriel were worried that he would become a hermit and stay hidden at his house. From what they had heard from Cain, Cas's boss at the library, he only left to buy food and work. "Inais is getting drinks, and Alfie is on his way. He said he was bringing a surprise."

Cas winced, knowing Alfie's surprise was most likely their big brother Lucifer. "We all know it's Lucifer. He always says he's bringing a surprise, but it's always the same person."

"Now baby boy, I know I'm not your brother."

Castiel jumped at the feminine voice, turning around.

"I am way prettier than your brother."

Cas smiled, a lost light entering his eyes as he looked at his aunt, and surrogate mother, pulling the woman into his arms, hugging her tightly. When she pulled away, she cupped Castiel's cheek, smiling at him sadly. "Cas, my sweet baby. Why haven't you talked to me about what happened?"

Cas flinched at his mother's words, eyes filling with tears. "I didn't want to disappoint you momma." He whispered, sitting down, not meeting her eyes.

Amara sighed softly, knowing Cas would become insecure about what had happened and his decisions. "Cas, baby, you could never disappoint me. You didn't know your husband was going to do that." She sat next to him, smiling softly. "Forget about him, and have fun baby. Don't stress yourself out with the past. Find someone who will love you and treat you like the queen you are." She teased, happy that she had gotten him to laugh.

"Speaking of finding a man, Cas, my friend is still single if you wanna try that." Lucifer proposed, appearing out of nowhere.

Castiel shook his head. "No thanks Luke, I'm not ready for that yet. I don't like blind dates. I'm hesitant to date in general."

"But it's not a blind date if you've met him before." Lucifer whined, pouting.

"I saw him once, and I don't remember what he even looks like Luke. You introduced me to so many people, I don't remember ninety nine percent of them." Cas told him.

"Aw come on Cas, you'll like hi--."

"Luke, your brother said no, leave it at that." Amara said, warning in her tone. "If it's who I think it is, then Andreas will understand." She sipped at her drink, putting it down. "Besides, he has his son to worry about."

Lucifer nodded. "You're right, he just officially got custody, and he wanted to celebrate with his son."

"How is Andreas doing anyway, with the baby being so young?" Lucifer was going to reply to his adopted mother's question when Inais came back with a tray of drinks. He grabbed a glass, noticing the excited light in his brother-in-law's eyes.

"What's got you so worked up. What's the gossip?" he teased, watching as Inais blushed. He knew that the man was a terrible gossip, worse than his sister. Inais coughed, trying, and failing to hide the blush on his cheeks.

"So Michael and Hannah are getting a divorce." Inais said, sipping the tumbler of whiskey he had, trying to maintain his composure. "He told us why during dinner last night."

Everyone turned to look towards him. "Why are they getting a divorce?" Alfie asked. "I thought they were happy together."

Sam shook his head, putting his drink down. "Anna told me and Gabe this morning. He was having an affair." He glanced at Cas, not wanting to upset him knowing that Dean had hurt him with his affair.

"Was it with another man?" Cas asked. "Michael isn't exactly 100 percent straight. Mother, Father, and Hannah knew this. It pissed off Grandfather when he learned about this arranged marriage business that they had set up for him." He wasn't affected with the affair, considering his ex-husband had one. He was over Dean's betrayal and knew how much marrying Hannah had hurt his brother.

Inais nodded. "Figures Michael and his assistant Adam are together, and have been for almost 3 years. Mike came clean at dinner yesterday. He said he couldn't keep lying anymore."

"How did Hannah take it?" Amara asked. Hannah was a sweet woman on the outside but could be very vindictive to those who wronged her. "Hopefully it doesn't affect their children, but in the end, I'm not surprised. I knew it wouldn't last, but no one believes me." Michael and Hannah had 3 children who worshiped their father despite their opposing personalities.

"I don't think it will. They are old enough to know what is happening between their parents, but Zachariah." Inais hesitated to continue. He grabbed his glass, sipping at the drink.

The others nodded, knowing exactly how the 11 year old behaved. He was known for his terrible temper tantrums, and was awfully spoiled by Naomi and Hannah. He was, to them, the perfect child who could do no wrong. His older brother Balthazar was a rebel, but to the others, he was a good, if slightly promiscuous, 14 year old boy.

"Well, Bal will understand, Hael is a little too young to understand what's going on between her parents and why her father is with another man. Hopefully Hannah, especially Naomi, doesn't corrupt her thinking of her father." Amara said. "Knowing that bitch, she'll make it seem like her father doesn't love her or her siblings." The others nodded, knowing exactly how their mother-in-law was.

"Well that's enough depressing talk. Let's forget about that bitch, luckily I'm not hers." Lucifer said, knowing that the others would roll their eyes at his usual testament of his step mother.

"Yeah, this is about Cas, and him finally getting out of his fucking house." Alfie cheered, happy his big brother was improving more since the divorce. He hoped something great would happen in his brother's life. After all the pain he had been through with Dean, Cas needed more happiness in his life.


End file.
